


Jealousy; An Interesting Shade of Green

by PolarisTheYoungWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asshole Rafael McCall, Car Sex, Derek is Alpha, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Genderfluid, Gifset, Jackson Never Left, Jealous Derek, Jealousy, Knotting, Marriage Proposal, NSFW, Nude Photos, Nudes, Oral Sex, Past Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Possessive Derek, Pregnancy, Protective Derek, Protective Scott, Protective Sheriff Stilinski, Sexual Content, Squirting, Sterek endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarisTheYoungWolf/pseuds/PolarisTheYoungWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would you please write a story for me one where Derek can't understand why he and his wolf feel so possessively jealous over Stiles.<br/>It was never this way when he was dating Paige,Kate or Jennifer in fact he's pretty sure he didn't do the jealous thing before meeting Stiles.<br/>Now everyone who even looks at Stiles with the smallest hint of lust makes him want to rip their throats out with his teeth even certain members of his own pack.<br/>You can make this either explicit or not which ever you feel happiest with and Stiles can be male or female.<br/>It would be great if you could have Stiles not aware of how Derek feels at first {it's totally not one sided Stiles really likes Derek as well} and that it's either Jackson or Isaac that has Derek growling jealously thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy; An Interesting Shade of Green

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so here FemStiles will be played by Willa Holland because I like her and that way I can have Gif's with Jackson. She plays Thea Queen on the CW's "Arrow" for those who aren't aware. 
> 
> There are a lot of Gifs. Why? Because I Googled what I thought I needed and there were just...lots of things and I got carried away. The Gifs tell a story and I just fill in between it with words...
> 
> The transitions between breaks may not seem smooth or that well planned. I wrote this fic in parts, out of order so that's why.

 

After the ordeal with the Kanima things calmed down some and everyone seemingly fell into a rhythm. Jackson was going to move to London, but after his first week he convinced his parents to let him stay a bit longer in Beacon. He needed more help with his control. Lydia may have been able to call him back from the dead, but it wasn't working much anymore. 

The next full moon after the attack, Lydia's presence did little to nothing to rein Jackson's wolf. In the end, Scott and Stiles had to make sure Jackson didn't hurt anyone. Due to the fact that Derek and his pack had been adamant about killing Jackson in his Kanima state, the blond chose Scott's help begrudgingly during the full moons. Though it was Stiles' hand that did more of the helping. Scott wanted to better himself so he dove into summer school with fierce dedication, and with all honesty, he himself relied on Stiles's makeshift werewolf training too.

So during the summer Scott and Jackson attended Stiles's Werewolf Obedience School and no matter how much you mocked Stiles for it, there were positive results by the time summer came to an end. 

The next time Derek and his pack saw Scott's pack, was when there was a rouge werewolf terrorizing the town. 

When they rendezvoused Derek was confused when he saw a girl with Scott that wasn't either Lydia or Allison. When they were close enough and he caught the girls scent his eyes widened when he realized who it was.

"Stiles?" It was Isaac who asked, his eyes roaming over her body.

Both Scott and Derek growled at him until he looked away.

"I am not going through this again. I'll go see what I can find from my dad. Maybe pick up a pattern, okay?" Stiles asked Scott who nodded.

When Stiles left, Scott was left with curious looking wolves. Scott cleared his throat, "So...any idea of who it is?"

"No one we know." Derek replied.

They split up into teams to scout out the area, seeing if they could pick up the rogue wolf's scent. Derek ended up going with Scott. 

"Stiles is turning into a girl?" Derek asked before he could help himself once he and Scott had made it out a few miles.

Scott looked defensive as he scrunched up his nose, "If you must know Stiles has always been a female."

"What? I swear I've heard you call Stiles by male pronouns."

"Sex and gender aren't the same thing, Derek. Sex is what a person is born with. Gender is what someone chooses depending on how they feel as they grow up. Most of the time the sex you're born with is the gender you take on but there are people who are born with a dick but feel like a girl and well...that, and vice versa." Scott replied as he seemed to recall the information from a recited memory.

"So..." Derek really had no idea what to ask next but he was still curious.

Scott sighed and stopped, "Stiles's mom was really pretty. When we were kids Stiles loved letting her mom dress her up like a princess and everything." Scott smiled at the memory, "I was her knight in shining armor and she was the kick ass princess who fought the dragon by my side...when Stiles's mom got sick and lost her hair because of the chemo..." Scott shrugged awkwardly, "Stiles shaved off her hair to show support...." then Scott lowered his voice to a whisper, "At some point Stiles came to the realization that his mom was dying. Not a matter of if, but of when. When Mrs. Stilinski passed, Stiles refused to play the princess anymore. No more long hair, no more ribbons, or dresses. Stiles began to borrow my clothes and the Sheriff really didn't know much about girls and Stiles looked a lot like her mom when she looked like a girl. It must have hurt to see a mini version of her. Looking like a guy may have made things easier. I don't know for sure but Stiles thought so...At that time, Stiles made a choice to be a guy. Used sport bandages for her chest, wearing guy clothes, asking mom, me, and her dad to address her by male pronouns. By the time we reached high school, Stiles was comfortable being more than a tomboy. So set in the identity of a boy, no one questioned it. Many believed it. Plenty people still do probably." 

"What changed?" Derek asked after a while.

"Not sure. All I know is that she started growing out her hair. When Lydia and Allison figured out Stiles was actually a girl, they helped her embrace her feminine side and Stiles liked it and now...now Stiles is a girl again. If you have a problem with it you can come to me about it, but leave Stiles alone. She doesn't want or needs your approval."

Derek raised his hands in defense, "I don't have a problem."

"Good...come on. The scent has gone cold this way."

* * *

 

They ended up getting close to the rogue but not fast enough. They were sure it was still in the area and they wanted to keep looking. Derek and Isaac were standing close together while Scott was with Stiles, Jackson was with Erica and Boyd. They were near the edge of the preserve when a car rolled up.

"That's a police cruiser," Stiles hissed and turned to Scott, "Can you tell who it is?"

"Uh..." Scott said as he tried to catch a voice he hopefully knew. "It's the new deputy. Parrish, I think." 

"Oh! Okay. You guys keep looking and take this bastard down. I'll get Parrish our of your hair." Stiles said.

"Derek wants to know exactly how you're going to do that." Scott informed her. Then added, "He sounds...irritated."

"It's Derek. That's like his default setting. And besides. I'm the best bet of getting Parrish out of the way without anyone getting arrested."

"Again, he asks how." Scott echoed Derek's question.

"I'm the Sheriff's kid. I'll...uh...I'll stumble out, act innocent, he'll pry for answers, I try to avoid them before I finally 'give in' and admit I came out here to get drunk with a few people but got lost and was trying to make my way back to civilization when I heard a car and thought it was another stupid teenager."

Scott made a look like he was listening to others and he was, and Stiles wished they had coms like in _Leverage_ so she could hear everything too. But alas, the best she had was Scott, who made an adorable face, "I don't know what you're talking about Derek. I think it's a good plan."

"It is a good plan and the only one we got that also keeps people from being arrested. I'm doing it. The rest of you are on Rogue Wolf duty." before anyone could protest, she added, "Also I can't hear any protest so I'm doing this."

At the edge of the tree line she stopped and took a deep breath before 'stumbling through'.

"Stiles?"

"Huh?!...Deputy Parrish! Fancy meeting you out here. Out for a stroll yourself?" Stiles was sure her acting deserved an Oscar.

"We're in the middle of the forest, Stiles." Parrish said as he placed his hands on his sides trying for that 'I'm being serious' pose.

"Perfect for a stroll for nature lovers and I love me some nature."

"At this time of night?" Parrish asked with a skeptic tone

"I could question your motives as well with those premises." Stiles countered as she crossed her arms over her chest. Before Scott picked her up she'd been at the mall with Lydia who was trying to replace all of her guy clothes with girl ones. Even if it was in fandom merch, Stiles was getting everything to fit her perfectly. She was currently wearing a Captain America Shield tank top with a push up bra Lydia wanted her to get used to wearing. Since she crossed her arms under her breast, it pushed them up further and even in the dim lighting she saw Parrish stealing a glance. 

"I'm a cop, you're not." Parrish said and then sighed, "Stiles..."

Stiles sighed in 'defeat' too. "Okay...there was supposed to be a small get-together. I got lost though. I can't find my Jeep and well...I heard a car and thought it might have been some of the others."

"Others?" Parrish coaxed.

"Nice try, deputy. But you know what they say. Snitches get stitches. And Lydia has been putting too much work on me, so I'm not going to harm her artwork." Stiles smirked. "Look...just a bunch of teens being teens. Can I go now? I'm like 100 percent sober sadly."

"Where's your Jeep?" Parrish asked.

"No idea...I'll come looking for it tomorrow with Scott."

"Where _is_ Scott?"

"Out with his girlfriend on a date. It's why I came out here by myself...I get bored when he's busy." she readjusted her arms over her chest and did her best to look defensive and pouty.

"Okay...okay, but I can't let you walk back to town. It's cold and it's not for miles around. I know you're a teenager Stiles, but you really should make better choices." Parrish chided.

"I know...I'm sorry. But," she licked her lips and gave him her best smile, "How about I make it up to you. We could go get a burger? My treat?"

There was a loud branch cracking noise that had Parrish reaching for his gun. "What was that?"

"Nothing! I mean, I'm sure it was just...a raccoon or something. Damn little bandits. Natures mischief makers. Let's get out of here before we get bit and get rabies." Stiles fretted and glared at the darkness.

"I dunno..."

"Look, you're off duty. And I need a ride or I'm going to start walking home...can I get a ride or what?" she tried for demanding like Lydia's taught her.

This caused Parrish to straighten his back and he slowly let go of his gun, which made Stiles let out a breath of relief. "How do you know I'm off duty?"

"I know everything that happens in the Sheriff's station. I was waiting for my dad for like half an hour and studied the forms visible on his desk. You've got this whole week free of the night shift." she replied with a smug smirk.

"Should I be worried about you stalking me?" Parrish asked with a teasing smile. Stiles liked this, she could work with this.

"What? Big, bad deputy afraid of a scrawny teenage girl?" Stiles teased.

"We both know you're dangerous when you need to be. And resourceful."

"I learned from the best, so think twice before going against your boss."

Parrish chuckled and unlocked his car, "Come on. I know a great milkshake place." 

"I thought I was treating you to a burger?" Stiles asked as she headed to the car.

"My favorite burger place is closed at this time of night. We'll go next time." Parrish said as he got into the car. And luckily the opening of the car door distracted the deputy from another branch breaking. 

"Next time?" Stiles asked as she got into the car.

"Yup. For now you can let me in on you and your father's secrets." 

"Nice try...but how would you like to be my spy and tell me when he cheats on his diet?" 

The car was started and soon pulling away, the radio turned on. 

Derek let out a growl before storming off into the woods. 

The rest followed and it was about another hour or so later that they found the rogue and fought with him. It turned out to be an Alpha who put up quite the fight. Jackson was attacked the worst before Derek in his anger killed the other Alpha wolf.

Jackson looked pretty bad so Scott texted Stiles to meet them in the hospital. 

* * *

 

 

"Why aren't I healing?" Jackson asked.

"You were attacked by another Alpha. It's going to take longer to heal." Derek replied.

"Which means they're not going to let you out of the hospital just yet," Scott added in.

The others were cleaning up the mess of the battle while Derek and Scott took Jackson to the hospital. Stiles arrived with deputy Parrish soon after the wolves got there. Jackson gave a brief, bogus statement.

Scott and Derek talked and Scott told Derek that they'd ally themselves to his pack, but that he had to be open on doing things differently than he had before. 

Derek agreed to negotiate matters later, right now they worried about Jackson, he wasn't really stable at the moment in terms of controlling his wolf. Derek himself was there because he felt duty bound to do so now that Scott and Jackson(and Stiles) were part of his pack. Scott also felt like that, and also his mom worked at the hospital so he knew the ins and outs and no one really questioned his being there. Stiles was there because Scott was there...and because whether either liked it or not, Jackson's wolf responded positively to Stiles.

When the doctor came in with a needle and some vials in his hand, Jackson began to freak out. 

"Whoa! Calm down!" Stiles said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah dude, your hearts pounding away." Scott whispered.

"I don't like needles, okay?" Jackson replied defensively.

"Who does?" Stiles asked with a roll of her eyes.

Jackson's claws began to extend and Derek hissed out, " _Scott_!" 

Scott looked around frantically but he had no idea what to do.

"Well, just think about something else, besides the needle." Stiles said as the doctor prepared the injection.

Jackson's claws were digging into the bed he was laying on and his eyes turned supernaturally blue. Derek and Scott looked panicked as the doctor began to turn around. Stiles looked around desperately too but then acted without thinking and grabbed Jackson's face and kissed him. 

Both Jackson and her closed their eyes and the doctor injected the needle into Jackson's arm. 

Pulling it out, the doctor smirked some and said, "There. Not too bad, right?"

Jackson looked dazed as he opened his eyes and mumbled, "Yeah...not bad."

In the background Scott stood there with eyes as big as saucers and his jaw practically dropped and arms slacked to his sides. On the other hand, Derek had his arms crossed over his chest, mouth in a tight line, and eyes narrowed in a glare. 

"Stiles?" the Sheriff's voice came from outside Jackson's room. 

All four looked in the direction the voice came and Stiles just straightened up and cleared her throat, "Right...well, I have to go convince my dad I'm not up to anything again. I'll...see you guys...later."

 

* * *

 

He wasn't sure why he was even here. 

Okay not completely true. He was just still in part denial. Truth was, he was there because he knew Stiles would be there. The last time he saw her she was really upset about something and she was part of his pack, so he was just being a good Alpha and making sure his packmate was alright. 

He's let it play out in his head but he still can't understand why he keeps reacting the way he does. It's not so much him, but his wolf. It hates it when someone else gets near Stiles. Stiles was good looking before, but now that she accepted her feminine side, and was in high school surrounded by hormonal teenage pigs, whenever Derek goes to drop off and pick up his pack mates, he catches one idiot or another trying to hit on Stiles. Or being scared off by Scott, Lydia, and Allison who have become highly over protective of Stiles while she gets used to the school knowing she's a girl.

He may or may not have keyed a few cars and slashed a few tires.

Now here he was at some dance event. He reminded himself that he was just here to make sure if anything went down, he'd be on scene to act. Scott was on academic probation and wasn't allowed to attend, but Stiles was there with Allison and Lydia. 

He stayed in the shadows most of the night, just keeping an ear out for Stiles's voice and heartbeat. It wasn't until he heard Stiles leave the main dance that he silently followed. The music was still loud but it was clear even without his werewolf hearing that she was arguing with someone. It wasn't too odd. Even though Stiles was human, when she believed she had to fight someone she would. It scared him, but he also admired her fierceness. And also the ability that some of the others lacked in knowing how to choose their battles. 

When he heard an older man's voice he stepped back into the shadows and strained his ears to hear all that was happening and was ready to intervene should Stiles need him to. 

"You think you know everything? You're just a child!"

"I'm not going to go into detail but FYI, life for me and Scott hasn't been a walk in the park and our ages have little to do with our maturity. Go ahead and think we're just kids as much as you want but feel free to do us all a fucking favor and open your damn eyes! You go around walking with some sort of self appointed godliness, looking down on the rest of us. Well let me tell you something! You're a coward! You made a mistake but rather than man up to it and fix it, you ran...you ran and didn't look back. Scott and Melissa struggled for a bit but they made it because they're strong. You criticize my dad left and right but compared to me, Scott was a perfect child. I know what I'm like. I know I'm not easy for a single parent who also has to care for the safety of an entire town to take care of. And yet my dad stayed. He stayed and held on to me because that's what family does. They don't run when the going gets tough! Because even though there is a choice it should never feel like there is. _You have to stay_!" Stiles paused for a moment, a few tears escaping her eyes, "Scott doesn't need your money, or recommendations, or anything else that badge can promise. He needed you..."

"It's not that easy..." Rafael muttered.

"You're a fucking adult. You're fucking alive. Of course it's not easy! _Nothing_ is easy. Easy is for the _dead_. Not the living or the dying, but the dead! I should know, because unlike you, the parent _I_ lost didn't have a choice of leaving us or not." Stiles began to storm off, but the man, Scott's father, grabbed her arm

"Stiles!"

Stiles yanked her hand free, "You're not ready to man up to your mistake. Not even after all these years. All you're doing is causing more problems. Why can't you just see that?" 

Stiles footsteps were heard as she did storm off this time. The man, Scott's dad, stood there for a moment before sighing. Then Derek heard him head in the direction Stiles had marched off to. 

The air still smelled heavily of Stiles's raw emotions of pain and hurt, so Derek followed his instincts and followed behind Mr. McCall to make sure he didn't upset Stiles anymore. 

As he made it to the end of the hallway, he saw Mr. McCall turn and head back towards the dance with a scowl on his face. Derek raised an eyebrow in confusion and decided to go make sure Stiles was alright. When he turned the corner, he saw why Mr. McCall turned back. 

Isaac was making out with Stiles. Quite heavily. 

His nostrils flared and he felt his claws and fangs extend. Though he couldn't see them, he felt his eyes flash red. But he turned and stalked away before he did something he regretted. 

 

* * *

 

"You need to stay away from my dad." was how Scott greeted her the next time Stiles saw him.

Immediately the night before flashed before her mind and she felt guilty and began to apologize, "Scott, I'm sorry. I knew I should have kept my mouth shut but I can't, I know I can't. I'm sorry. Look, I'll apologize if you want me to-"

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked with his head cocked adorably to the side. He was such a puppy sometimes. 

"What are _you_ talking about?" Stiles countered.

Scott's face flushed and he looked away.

"Scotty?" she prompted.

"My dad...I uh..Allison heard what you said to him." Scott wasn't looking at her but he must have heard her heartbeat speed up because he looked at her with a smile. He grabbed her hand and gave her a gentle squeeze, "I am really proud and honored to have you as my best friend."

They shared a smile and Stiles hugged Scott tightly for a moment. When they pulled back she raised an eyebrow, "Now I'm confused." 

"Well...I talked with my dad after your run-in and well...he...you know how I told you I can _smell_ things?"

"Uh huh..."

Scott scrunched up his nose and Stiles being the ever clever, observant one caught on and made a face of disgust, " _Dude_!" 

"How do you think _I_ felt?!" Scott cried. "He showed up at the house suddenly and talking about you and then smelling like-"

"I don't need a picture dude." Stiles stuck out her tongue. "Ugh, now I have a mental image, I can't..." she shuddered.

"How do you think I feel? You're my _best friend_! My _sister_! And that's my dad!" 

They both shuddered.

"Let's move on and never talk about this again."

"Agreed."

"How are you and Allison?" Stiles asked, wanting to forget what she'd just learn. 

"Equally pissed and protective of you." Scott replied.

"This is talking about it again, Scotty. Okay! Look. There's this little restaurant near Main Street that's kind of hard to see, but it's totally romantic and dressy. We're going to go reserve a table for you two. We're going to go to a flower shop and pick out some nice flowers for Allison. You're going to buy me a box of chocolates and some curly fries, I think I've earned it. Then we're going to go pick out something nice for you to wear that'll make Allison want nothing more than to rip off our hard work and have her wicked way with you. Okay?"

Scott nodded, dopey smiling at her, "You're the genius."

"That and I got mad relationship skills bro." 

 

* * *

 

 

The pack which was now made up of Boyd, Erica, Isaac, Scott, Jackson, and Peter came rounding the house after completing a few drills. 

Derek stood in front of the Hale house with his arms crossed and looking unimpressed and barked out an order "Jackson! Isaac! Go do another lap!"

"What?!" the blonds cried out.

"You heard me. You need to improve your timing. Go." Derek said simply though his eyes flashed red. 

The two grumbled and glared but began to run. 

"What about the rest of us?" Erica asked, smirk on her face and a look that said, 'I know and I'm amused.'

"Dismissed." Derek replied. 

Boyd gave him one more look before shrugging and following Erica. Scott stayed behind and cocked his head to the side. "Next to us, Isaac has the best control. I mean, Erica, Boyd, and Jackson still need to be tied up on full moons."

"Unless you want to run another lap around the entire preserve, we're done for today." Derek said.

"And what about Isaac and Jackson? We have practice early tomorrow." Scott said. 

"They're going to run this lap and depending on how fast they make it back, they may have to run _another_ one when they get back and maybe do some suicides. Do you want to join them and then have to go to practice tomorrow?" Derek asked.

Scott paled a bit and shook his head. "I'm going to go hang out with Stiles."

"You do that." Derek said as he turned away from Scott, who began to make his way out of the preserve.

"Do you think you're maybe being a bit too hard on the blond pretty boys?" Peter asked with an amused smirk of his own. 

Derek turned to look at him with the least apologetic look ever and replied, "Yep." 

Peter laughed and began to make his way out of the preserve. But not before giving his nephew his own two cents, "You can go around making people miserable, Derek. But at some point it's not gonna be enough. Either man up and tell her, or don't make it complicated for her."

 

* * *

 

Stiles tried to avoid Mr. McCall, but because he was an FBI agent and she was the Sheriff's kid and found herself at the station from time to time, she would run into him eventually. 

He seemed to want to corner her, but she clung to her father's side as much as possible. He picked up on it, because as much as she wanted her father to not know things, he _was_ the Sheriff for a reason. 

"Does McCall want something from you?"

Stiles's eyes widened in a panic and she squeaked out, " _What_?" she tried to avoid it but her mind was very creative and the images that went through her head because of her father's question made her shudder.

"You okay kiddo?" the Sheriff asked with a line of worry making his forehead wrinkle.

"I...yeah. Course I am. I...I just think I should let you do your job and go home and do homework. That's what we do, right? You work, I go to school. Good thing we got going on. Let's keep up the awesome work and I'll see you at home!" Stiles said as she got up.

The Sheriff grabbed her arm before she got to the door, "Stiles...if anything is going on...you'd tell me, right?"

Stiles smiled at her father's worry and hugged him, "You know I will. I just...I don't like what he did to Melissa and Scott. I don't like how he thinks he's better than you when you are an amazing man _and_ father. And it's mean, but I can't wait for him to leave."

The Sheriff hugged her back and smiled back when they pulled apart. "I know...but remember that he's still Scott's dad. But if he makes you uncomfortable, go home. I'll see you there." 

Stiles nodded and kissed his cheek before heading out of the station. 

It was late in the evening and the sun was setting. Stiles was digging into her pockets to pull out her keys when she was stopped by crashing into a body. Looking up at who she crashed to she cursed under her breath. 

"I think we need to talk." Rafael said.

"I think I need to go before I say or do something you'll use against my dad because you're a dick." she said before she caught herself and closed her eyes and mentally cursed again.

Rafael smirked, "So lets not talk about your dad. Or Scott. Just-"

"Stiles."

Stiles and Rafael turned to the voice and saw Derek standing there looking all menacing and murderous in his leather jacket and combat boots. While Agent McCall glared, Stiles let out a breath of relief and sprinted to Derek's side.

"Derek."

"I need a ride. My car stalled a few blocks away. Can I get a ride from you?"

Stiles turned to coldly smile at Agent McCall, "Well looks like we can't have that talk. Friend in need. Come on, Derek."

Derek happily let Stiles drag him towards her Jeep and away from the older man. They got into the Jeep and Stiles wasted no time and drove out of the parking lot like a bat fleeing Hell. Once they were far away enough Stiles let out a breath. Glancing over at Derek she asked, "Do I want to know why you suddenly showed up at the station?"

"I told you. My car stalled."

"I don't need to be a wolf to know that was a lie." she rolled his eyes.

"Oh? And how exactly would you know that?"

"Because I know you let Erica and Boyd borrow your car tonight for their date night." Stiles said with a smug smirk.

Derek scowled and didn't reply for a long moment. Stiles thought that that was it until Derek finally replied, "Weren't you glad I showed up?"

"Huh? Yeah. Completely relieved actually...still, what were you doing at the station?" Stiles asked. 

Derek looked away before Peter's voice echoed in his head and he sighed, "I...I've been following you."

Stiles swerved a bit before adjusting her Jeep back into the lane and turning to glance at the wolf, "How long?"

"...All day."

Stiles drove for a few more minutes in suffocating silence before Stiles parked the Jeep on the side. The place was desolate and a bit dark since the street lights were spaced out quite from one another and Stiles had parked in between two of them. Stiles shut off the Jeep and the lights, and put the keys in the cup holder while turning to the side to look at Derek. 

"Was that you who kept breaking the branches when I was speaking with Parrish when the Alpha attacked?" Stiles asked.

"Yes..." Derek answered honestly.

"Is it true that no matter what you all do as a pack, you make Jackson and Isaac do quadruple the work for no apparent reason?"

"Yes..."

"Were you there when I argued with Scott's dad and kissed Isaac?"

"Yes..."

"Are you jealous?"

"No."

"No?" Stiles echoed.

"I'm not jealous, I'm envious. Jealous means I'd worry about someone stealing something I have from me. Envious is wanting something I don't have but others do." Derek replied simply with a nonchalant shrug.

Stiles looked at him, even in the seeming darkness where she couldn't see him clearly, his eyes were visible and looking at her. She gave him an unimpressed look. "I don't belong to anyone."

"I know. Not even me."

"And that's a problem?"

"Yeah. I'm envious of others who interact with you in non-platonic ways. You seemed to be kissed randomly by a lot of people, both guys and girls. I know you're not eighteen yet so what I feel for you is illegal and yet...I can't stop thinking about you."

Stiles wrapped her fingers around the steering wheel for a moment before hopping over the center console and straddled Derek's lap. On instinct Derek wrapped his arms around her waist. He looked up at her and asked, "What are you doing?"

She smirked at him, "You asked if you can get a ride from me..." she humped against his groin before leaning in and kissing him, "I agreed didn't I?" 

"But-"

Stiles silenced him with another kiss, this one more hungry than the other one. This time Derek reacted and returned the kiss. Wondering hands made quick work of removing clothing enough to get to the task at hand. Derek shimmied out of his pants, and Stiles had hers ripped off by Derek and his claws along with her underwear. As they kissed, Derek's fingers played with Stiles's pussy until he thought she could take his cock. 

He hissed in pleasure as he slid inside and let out a breath once he was fully inside of her. They leaned their foreheads together, mouths so close their breaths mingled together as they shared sloppy kisses as Stiles adjusted. Once she had, she kissed him with gusto and began to rock her hips. 

 

* * *

 

The Jeep rocked back and forth with their movements.

* * *

 

Stiles dropped off a shirtless Derek in front of his loft before heading home. When she made it home and parked in the drive way, she sprinted inside barefoot and only wearing a black shirt that fit her like a mini-dress. She thought about showering, but decided to just head to bed as is for a short nap. 

She got up an hour later and shed the shirt but folded it with care and hid it under her pillow while she went to shower.

* * *

 

Derek was nicer to Jackson and Isaac at training. At school where Derek was least possible to hear him, Isaac hugged Stiles and thanked her. 

"I would totally be interested to see where we could have gone...but Derek is the devil when he's not on your good side." the curly blond said as he walked with her from one class to another.

"Let me guess, he's even worse when he's being a JealousWolf who isn't getting any?" Stiles asked with an amused smirk.

"Yes! Thank you for understanding. You'll be keeping him happy now right? I don't think my muscles can take anymore of this..." Isaac pouted.

"You poor baby," Stiles ruffled his hair affectionately. "I'll do my best to keep your Alpha in check."

"I'd kiss you if I wasn't paranoid Derek would someone find out and make me do drills until I dropped."

Stiles swatted him gently with her binder, "Go to class, puppy."

* * *

 

 

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?"Derek asked as the doors to his loft opened and Stiles stepped inside. Though he tried for serious, she watched as his eyes roamed her body with a slightly hungry look. 

"Yeah, but I wanted to be here even more." she replied with a shrug.

"Stiles..." Derek began. 

"Agent McCall was snooping around for some reason." Derek let out a growl at that and Stiles smirked as she began to unbutton the shirt she was wearing. When he stepped in close enough he realized it was _his_ shirt from the time in her Jeep. "And I thought you'd want your shirt back."

He licked his lips and accepted the shirt when she took it off and handed it to him. Bringing it up to he closed his eyes as they rolled to the back of his head with pleasure at their scents mixed together in the fabric. 

"It is one of my favorite shirts..." he murmured as he threw it to the side.

"Maybe you can let me borrow another of your favorites to get home..." she replied as she walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him close. He wrapped his arms around her hips. 

"You'll have to come back to return _that_ one." he said against her lips. 

"Oops...my diabolical plot has been figured out..." she whispered as she undid the button of her jeans and let them drop to the floor. Letting Derek know that she'd gone commando. 

"Fuck," he hissed as he picked her up and laid her on the couch. He let his hands wonder, caress, and massage her body as he kissed his way down it. Stiles spread her legs and let Derek nestle between them. He sought out her hand and interlocked their fingers before he began to eat her out. He started slow and tentatively, but when Stiles began to moan and wrapped her legs around his head to bring him closer to her, he went harder and faster with his tongue. His free hand found it's way up to cup and massage one of her breast. 

" _Derek_!" she used her free hand to pull at his hair. 

Sitting up and did quick work of his clothed before he was equally naked as Stiles. Grabbing his cock he rubbed it against Stiles's pussy and let the slick from his previous work help coat his member. 

He smiled at Stiles as he did so.

"You came here to me, rather than be around all those hormonal boys..." he said lazily.

"Mmmm...I wanted a man." she replied just as lazily.

"Has anyone ever seen you like this?" he asked, eyes flashing red for a moment.

Stiles smirked and rolled her hips in a way that Derek's cockhead grazed her entrance. "No. Just you."

"Good," he said as he pulled her up and towards him, sliding his cock inside. They both moaned at the feeling of it before kissing and beginning their fun. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

Time seemed to pass by fast, the pack learned to work as a pack, those who were in school got adjusted to being supernatural beings as well as students, and everything going on was manageable. The pack learned about Derek and Stiles soon enough. It was hard to hide it when Derek's loft smelled really strongly of Stiles. Scott was protective but let them be when he saw how protective of Stiles Derek was. 

It was during the full moon, when his wolf was closest to the surface that Derek really understood just how much in love with Stiles he was. It scared him a bit. He was reminded of himself and Kate because of his age difference with Stiles. He tried to keep some distance between them when those thoughts plagued him but Stiles was a force of nature not to be taken lightly. She found him easily enough and gave him a piece of her mind. She gave him points beyond points on how he wasn't like Kate, how he was being an idiot, and how she loved him despite it. 

The declaration of love took him by surprise. It was said in a heat of the moment and Stiles eyes had widened before she hightailed it out of there. It was a few days before Derek approached Stiles again. And when he did he got down on one knee and presented her with a box. 

"W-what's this?" Stiles asked.

"Open it..." Derek coaxed.

She shook her head and he heard her heart beating away like a humming bird. "Not until you tell me what it is!" 

He chuckled, "Stiles would you just open the stupid box?"

She eyed him warily before he smiled at her, "Please."

So she did. And in it was an old, classic diamond ring. She took the box and looked at the craftsmanship. 

"It belonged to my mother. It's one of the things that survived. My father gave it to my mom, like my grandfather gave it to my grandmother and so on and so on..."

"Derek..."

"Marry me. Please marry me, Stiles."

"I... _yes_."

He'd been hoping for a yes, but he was prepared for a no because life hated him a lot. So he had to ask, "What?"

"Yes! YES!" Stiles cheered as she threw herself at him in a hug. He held her tight as he got up and spun her around.

"You said yes!" 

"I said yes." Stiles nodded as she cupped his face and kissed him. 

* * *

 

"Hey...I was just thinking about you." Derek answered the phone as he pulled up his jeans.

 _"Oh? Are you naked?"_ he could hear the smirk on Stiles face on the other side.

"Not anymore," he replied with a smirk of his own.

 

_"Such a shame...you should be naked more often."_ Stiles said.

"Really? _All_ of the time?" Derek asked.

" _Well...naked more often around_ **me** _,"_ Stiles corrected herself. 

"I'm sure we'll fix that...am I on speaker?" Derek asked with a raised eyebrow. Though he could hear Stiles perfectly because of his werewolf hearing, it didn't sound as it would if Stiles was speaking directly into the speaker. 

 _"Mmm. And yes, you are."_ Stiles answered.

"Are you alone?"

 _"Are you going to ask me for phone sex, Derek Hale?"_ Stiles asked, amused. 

"Just wondering why I'm on speaker, pervert." Derek said with a roll of his eyes, but he wouldn't deny that it sounded hot. Hell, he was rubbing himself through his jeans. 

_"Lydia took me shopping. Got some new panties. They're all lacy and silky. They looked nice in the store, but I'm just barely trying them on."_

"...and you're calling me as you do it?" _Fuck_ , why was that hot?

" _Well, they_ **are** _mostly for your sake. I'd much rather go commando these days. One less lair to be a hassle."_

Derek let out a groan and he heard Stiles chuckle. 

_"I also wanted to ask you something."_

He stopped palming himself and sat up some. Questions like that always made him feel...angsty. "Ask me what?"

_"Have you ever done anal?"_

He choked on his own spit. When he was done coughing he cleared his throat and asked, "W-what?"

_"Anal. You know, have you ever fucked anyone in the ass?"_

"...."

" _Well_?"

"..."

_"Because if you're not into it, then someone's been using your laptop to look up anal porn."  
_

Derek cringed, "Stiles, I can explain-"

" _Do you wanna try it?"_

"..."

" _Cos I do."_

"What?!" he _can't_ have heard that right.

_"You're bigger than any of my dildos and well, an actual dick is just different. Come over to see the new panties and fuck my ass?"_

"...I'll be there soon." he hung up and all but bolted out of his loft.

* * *

 

Derek all but burst through Stiles's window. Once he was in the room he took a moment to catch his breath. As he did he was very happy to note that his and Stiles's heartbeats were the only ones to be heard. Which was great. He'd either get caught fucking the Sheriff's daughter in her room, or have to kidnap Stiles. Either way he'd most likely end up in prison.

Stiles was standing in front of the mirror in nothing but the silk black panties and pulling them down. Derek's eyes roamed her naked back, and also reflection in the mirror. 

When the panties hit the floor, Stiles turned around and walked over to Derek. On instinct Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist and pulled her close to his body. In matching instinct, Stiles wrapped her arms around Derek's neck. 

They leaned their foreheads together and shared a smile before sharing a kiss. 

"Hey..." Derek greeted when they pulled apart.

"Hey yourself. Did you speed to get here? Did you even park right?" Stiles asked with an amused grin.

"I ran actually..." Derek looked away with a blush. Then he looked back up though his blush was still in place, "I uh...well, you said...I.."

"Hey..." Stiles stepped back but ran her hands down his arms and then held on to his hands and pulled him with her as she walked backwards towards her bed. "You and me. We're about trust. And this...this is something that we're doing because we trust each other."

"Are you sure?" Derek asked, "I don't want you do feel like you have to do something you don't want to do." He recalled one of their conversations in the past. Where he fought insanely for his desires and his moral standing in realizing that he might be doing the same thing Kate had done with him.

"You want to do this, I have sort of done this. You aren't Kate, shuddup, I know that look, Sourwolf." Stiles said when she noticed that look. "Look...does your wolf want me?" Stiles asked as she interlocked their fingers. 

Derek looked at her. He's thought about the last few weeks of insanity. Of being attracted to Stiles and not understanding why. Of being insanely jealous about her interacting with anyone, even those of his pack. Of how Stiles just filled his dreams, daydreams, and every other thought. How both him and his wolf adored her, trusted her, loved her. 

"I wouldn't have asked you to marry me if it didn't," Derek finally replied.

"And I wouldn't have said yes if I wasn't sure about any of this Derek, about you. Look...Kate, and we are seriously going to stop bringing her up, she used you because she wanted something other than your love. What do you want from me?"

"You. Just you...and everything you are." he replied.

"So get naked, get into bed with me, and give me the best you got...because all I am is what you have." Stiles replied as she smirked and moved back to make herself comfortable. 

Derek obeyed and stripped of his clothing. He hovered over Stiles's body and admired his mate. He leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. While he familiarized himself completely with every crook and cranny of Stiles's mouth, he let his hands caress her body. 

He wanted to please his mate. Make her as happy and pleased as she's made him. His fingers lower between her legs and he caresses between her folds before inserting his finger inside. He thrusted it in and out slowly, just building a rhythm. He knew it might burn some but Stiles's slick was lubricating his fingers quickly. Stiles pulled back, panting, and begged, ' _More_...'  

Derek nodded and added another finger and  used his fingers to fuck his mate. He sat up straight and just watched his mate writhe in pleasure. Eyes closed, head tilted back, mouth open. Then she cried out as she came and squirted onto Derek's arm. 

Stiles panted for a while, catching her breath. She then pulled herself up, reaching out for Derek. The werewolf met her half way and shared a messy kiss. Letting herself drop back onto the bed, she took another moment to breathe before she turned herself over. Reaching for the nightstand where a tube of lube sat, Stiles coated her fingers generously before giving Derek a show of fingering her own ass.

As he watched, Derek stroked himself into full hardness but then held the base of his cock to keep from cumming at the image in front of him. After Stiles had worked herself with three of her fingers, she pulled her ass cheeks apart and panted, "Fuck me..."

Derek swallowed thickly before nodding and guiding his cockhead towards Stiles's hole and pushing in. He groaned and threw his head back as he heard Stiles hiss. He forced himself to slowly ease in but it was hard. _He_ was so hard.  And Stiles was _so_ tight. He gave a few thrust before keeping still and letting Stiles get used to his size. 

He waited until Stiles gave him a nod to go and gods did he go. He grabbed onto Stiles's hips as he thrusted in and out. When Stiles began to meet his thrust he actually tilted his head back and let out a howl. His wolf was loving this just as much as him. In fact, he wasn't sure what the hell got into his head but he pulled out and did what his instincts told him.

"Der?" Stiles asked with a tone of confusion.

Derek simply helped her to her back and he moved to carefully lay on top of her. He cupped her face and kissed her with as much love as he could. He didn't feel this love with Paige only because he was so young and it was so new. Maybe one day it could have been something like this, but he can never know. With Kate he mostly thought with his downstairs brain and confused lust with love. With Jennifer, it was mostly the need of having someone who might understand...

With Stiles...he loves her with his human heart and with his wolf heart too. He is very much aroused and sexually attracted to her. She knows all about him, the darkest parts, and doesn't cringe away from him. She embraces all of him and he can hear her heartbeat when she tells him she loves him. She's telling the truth.

He lined himself up with her entrance and dove right into her heat, moaning her name as he did. She let out a gasp and held on to him, bringing their bodies closer. Even though her nails were short and dull, she dragged them down his back as he kept thrusting. 

 

He felt a new, weird sensation around his cock. He paused and pulled out except for the tip.

"Derek?" Stiles panted out.

"Sorry....I just..I... _fuck_..."

"Informative as always..." Stiles muttered as she kissed his jaw, "What the hell is happening with your cock?"

"Uh...I think...I think I'm..."

"Derek?" Stiles prompted.

"Knot...I think I'm knotting..." he said as he looked away some. 

"What? That's actually a thing?" Stiles asked. 

"I didn't think it was!" 

Stiles pushed down and brushed against it, "Tell that to your cock."

"Fuck...sorry, I'll just.." Derek began to pull out but Stiles wrapped her legs around him and pulled him back towards her. "Stiles I-"

"Knot me."

He blinked a few times. Then he blinked a few more times. "What?"

"It means something right? If this is your first time knotting...so I want you to knot me."

He listened to her heartbeat, but the sincerity in her voice was enough for him. He buried his nose in the crook of her neck, mostly to hide the deep emotion that rose inside of him. He wasn't sure he'd ever get over the fact that Stiles was so overly accepting of both him and his wolf. He slowly pushed in. When his knot came up to her entrance, Stiles dug her nails harshly into his skin, but it just helped him keep him grounded and focus because the sensations he was feeling right now weren't earthly. 

The heat around him when he finally pushed his knot in Stiles was like nothing he's ever felt before but his wolf was howling in pleasure. He kissed Stiles's neck, and placed his hand on the small of Stiles's back and drew any of the pain away he could. When he got the green light, he began to rut, he was fully sheathed inside of her and his knot kept him locked in. There was basically no space in her that Derek's dick wasn't touching. 

He kept rutting, Stiles kept scratching his back, he leaned down and took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked until Stiles's cried with pleasure and came again. He didn't last much after, having been hard just all the way there and after everything since he got to his mate. He came, he came hard, and kept coming. 

After Stiles calmed down, she arched her back and whimpered, "You're... _fuck_...you're still..."

"Yeah..." he muttered against her neck, kissing and nipping as he rolled his hips, riding out his orgasm...as long as it lasted. 

Stiles kept whimpering here and there in pleasure, and Derek just kept kissing her until his knot deflated and he was able to pull out. Noting the amount of cum that came flowing out of Stiles, Derek began to get up but Stiles pulled him back down.

"I'm gonna get something to clean you up with," he said.

"Just lay with me...I want to just...be here, with you." Stiles asked. 

Derek looked at her and nodded. He pulled the covers over them and they snuggled into each other with Stiles laying half on top of him. They shared a kiss and soon passed out.

* * *

 

Derek woke up when he heard a buzzing. He grumbled and tried to snuggle back up into the comfortable sleep he'd been in, but Stiles moved away from his arms. "Noooo. Stay..."

"It's my phone, Sourwolf. Just a moment." Stiles grumbled as she reached over and picked up with a yawn, "'Lo?"

 _"Asleep already, kid?_ "

"Huh? Dad? What time is it?"

 _"About ten thirty."_ the Sheriff replied.

"Shouldn't you be home?" Stiles was keeping her voice normal, but she reached for Derek's hand and gave it a squeeze.

_"I should. But duty calls. Nothing dangerous, but plenty of files that need my attention. I'm going to be late, so don't wait up."_

"Okay daddy-o. Take care and make sure the Midnight snacks are on the healthier side. Some yogurt or granola bar," Stiles chided.

 _"Goodnight, Stiles."_ her father said fondly before hanging up.

 Stiles placed her phone on the nightstand and returned to Derek's hold, smiling at him, "Looks like you can spend the night."

"I am _way_ to comfortable. Nothing would have been able to send me away," Derek mumbled as he snuggled back into a comfortable position with Stiles.

* * *

 

Derek woke up again around 4 in the morning and was happy to note that the Sheriff wasn't home yet. He wanted his blessing for his and Stiles's relationship and finding him naked with his still a few months shy of legal age daughter may not get him said blessing. 

He stretched as carefully as he could without waking Stiles. Looking down at her he smiled and leaned in to nuzzle and scent mark her neck but froze when he caught a whiff of her scent. He took three big whiffs to make sure he wasn't imagining things. That of course woke Stiles up.

"Derek?" she asked groggily. 

He just looked at her with wide eyes and an open mouth. 

"Derek?" she asked, more awake and alert.

"You're pregnant." he whispered.

"WHAT?!"

Okay that totally lacked tact on his part. He rubbed his hands over his face and sat up like Stiles had. "Um...uh...you're...you are..."

"You sure?" Stiles asked, a bit more calm, though the serious look made Derek worry. 

He nodded, "Your scent. It's different. I can...I can tell."

"What do I smell like?"

"Like us," Derek replied immediately with a smile on his face, "Like mate, like home, like-"

Stiles shut him up with a fierce kiss. 

He heard a car pulling up into the drive way but he didn't really care at the moment.

* * *

 

 

"You're smiling..." Stiles said accusingly. 

"Am I?" Derek asked, smile very much on his face.

Stiles gave him a small smile in return, "Yeah. I like it when you smile. But it makes me wonder...what's got you all smley?"

 

He walked up to his mate and wrapped his arms around her, pulled her close, and kissed her gently, "We're mated, engaged, you're carrying my child...why shouldn't I be smiling?"

"Well..." she began while wrapping her arms around his neck, "We still have to tell my dad. He's the Sheriff. Has guns. Chris Argent supplies him with Wolfsbane bullets..."

"How many points to do I get for saying I love you more than I fear him?"

"Plenty...but," she looked away with a frown. 

"Stiles?" he cupped her chin and made her look at him. 

She sighed, "I love you. Don't ever doubt that. But...my dad is mega important to me. I'm his little girl. We have a bit of an age difference. In a few years it won't mean much but right now it does. The facts are that there is a supernatural, magical bond between us. We're practically werewolf married, and we're going to get married in the human side too. I'm knocked up after taking your knot, and okay we can totally avoid telling that part of the story, but my point is!...no matter _how_ we tell him, he's going to be upset."

"I know," it was Derek's turn to sigh, "God, I know. I thought about that a lot before all this started."

"You mean when you were being a Jealous-Wolf?" Stiles couldn't help but ask with an amused smirk.

"Yes," Derek relented. "But...you know that I love you, right?" 

"Yes." she nodded as she grabbed his hand  and interlocked their fingers.

"It's not going to be easy. It might have been selfish. But I know how I feel about you and I literally couldn't hold back anymore. I had to keep you away from others who looked at you with the desire I felt. I acted, you returned my feelings. Assured me of it...of this...of us. So...your father can be quite frightening, but nothing will scare me away from you."

* * *

[PolarisTheYoungWolf Facebook Page](https://www.facebook.com/pages/Polaris-The-Young-Wolf-Fanfics/858278637563739)

 I made a page. So if you're on FB give it a like. You can message me there as well as on here in a comment or on my Twitter @_The_Young_Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so it will have mistakes, sorry about them. 
> 
> Have a prompt want to see written out? Ask in the comments or you can follow me on Twitter @_The_Young_Wolf and ask on there. Prompt posting/updates will be on Weekends(Fri/Sat/Sun).
> 
> I'm trying to branch out and work on my smut writing abilities and also kinks so...I don't be shy.


End file.
